vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saiyu
Summary Saiyu (サイユウ, Saiyū) is a Blacklist Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Monkey" (申さる, Saru). He is part of the Defence Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. However, he is also in cahoots with Pariston Hill to free Beyond during the voyage. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Saiyu Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Blacklist Hunter, Zodiac "Monkey", Defense Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Used to spar with Isaac Netero and is one of the more combat oriented Zodiacs), Nen Manipulation (Likely Conjurer; As a member of the Zodiac, Saiyu should be extremely talented with Nen and should know the four basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with his staff), Creation and Size Manipulation (Conjures a staff and can manipulate it's size at will, extending and contracting it), Summoning and Sense Manipulation (Saiyu can use three monkeys, he summons them as they are Nen Beasts, if their attacks connect they take away one of three senses; sight, hearing and speech respectively), Limited Power Nullification (He states that those who have had their senses stolen by him cannot maintain their power in normal cases, though Enhancers are rarely affected), possibly Spatial Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Kurapika stated that it was a forte of Conjurers to create or detach a space and impose laws) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (He served as a sparring partner to Netero himself, and as a Zodiac, should be one of the best Hunters in the entire world. Kanzai stated that the Zodiacs were stronger than Morel Mackernasey and Knov for all intents and purposes. Was confident about fighting Ging Freecss, who is considered by Netero to be one of the 5 best Nen users in the world.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable if not superior to Morel and Knov) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Immensely High. Far superior to lesser Hunters such as Binolt and should be vastly superior to any of the minor Hunter Exam participants who go through various physical and mental challenges, for instance running beyond 80 kilometers. Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: Conjured Staff Intelligence: Above Average. As a Zodiac, Saiyu is one of the greatest Hunters in the world and must be extremely skilled in his field. He can follow complex political matters and is a master martial artist, he has full knowledge regarding Nen and he can immerse himself with the Zodiacs although he is an infiltrator, and was only caught by Kurapika's Clairvoyant abilities. Weaknesses: His monkeys need to make contact for his Hatsu to be activated. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Cross Game's effect wears off quickly but it is circumvented by not having a cooldown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: As a Zodiac, Saiyu is an exceptional Nen user being one of the best in the entire Hunter Association, he caught the attention of Isaac Netero. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques *'Priest Staff (如にょ意い棒ぼう, Nyoi-bō—lit. "Wisdom Rod"):' Saiyu's weapon of choice is a conjured staff. He can change its length at will, since it was longer than one meter when he stopped Kanzai, but shorter than Saiyu's arm when he described his power to the Zodiacs. *'Three Monkeys (３匹びきの念サ獣ル Three Nen Beasts):' Saiyu's Nen ability allows him to use three monkeys: Mizaru (ミザル, the see-not monkey—��), Kikizaru (キカザル, the hear-not monkey—��), and Iwazaru (イワザル, the speak-not monkey—��). If their attacks connect, the opponent is deprived of sight, hearing, and speech. Once the target is weakened, Saiyu finishes them off with his staff. This technique, aside from hindering the enemy greatly, also has a strong impact on their mind: according to Saiyu, once somebody who is mentally and physically sound loses three senses, they will be unable to maintain their power active. Gallery Saiyu_-_137.png Other_Zodiacs_stopping_Kanzai.png|Saiyu's conjured staff Holding_cell.png|Saiyu watching over Beyond Netero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 8